Snapping Point
by JapanManiac
Summary: Everyone has their limits in patience. Even Tsuna, the eptimome of patience and all good things that come with it has a point where he just loses his temper. Too bad the Varia and the Vongola guardians don't realise this when they decide to fight one too


**Snapping Point**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a very patient person. A very, **very** patient person because hey, when Reborn is your tutor, you need the patience of a saint to get through everyday life with an evil, scheming baby.

But when living in a mansion full of hot-blooded, volatile, fight-happy people, half of which are your guardians and the other half of which is the Varia(who liked to hold grudges and were still upset over their loss five years ago), well, even Tsuna, the eptimome of all good things(which included love, happiness and FLUFFYNESS) would snap if pushed one to many times.

It was all the Millefiore family's fault, he thought sullenly. Two months ago, the Millefiore family had decided it would've been fun to attack and destroy the Varia base. While they didn't suceed(this was the Varia they were talking about), they did do a great deal of damage to the base that would take months to repair.

So, in an act of kindess(and stupidity, Tsuna would later reflect), he had allowed them to stay at the Vongola mansion while their base was being repaired. What in the world he was thinking when he decided to let the two opposing groups anymore than ten feet within each other's vincity? He buried his face in his hands, struggling to fight down his growing irritation.

It wasn't that bad at first, with the occasional squabble here and there("Shishishishi, well if it isn't the bomb boy? Still a dog acting at your fake boss's every whim?" "FUCKING DIE!!!") with the broken wall to accompany it. But as time slowly went on, the tensions built up to the point where there was a fight every single day.

Belphegor and Gokudera were still fighting over the ring battle all those years ago- Tsuna didn't really want to think about how many walls and pieces of furniture were damaged by knives, wires and bomb blasts. Squalo had decided to train with Yamamoto anywhere he liked, in order to keep said boy on the path of the sword. Ryohei and Lussuria always seemed to be getting into boxing matches(no matter how many times they ended up in the infirmary) and never seemed to get the idea of self restraint. Thankfully, Lambo and Mukuro were out on missions during the past month where tensions really began to explode and therefore, Marmon and Leviathon never got riled up.

Xanxus and Hibari, however, were far by the worst. While neither actually participated in the fights, the former often encouraged it with insults and whisky glass throwing while the latter merely glared and bit everyone who got in his way to death.

Tsuna sighed deeply as he entered his office, his door sliding shut with a soft click.

**PRANG!,** the voice of something broken caught his interest but he forced himself ignore it like every other time it happened. It certainly wasn't the only time he heard it in the duration of the day. Besides, his massive amount of paperwork due by the end of the day and it wasn't going to finish it by itself if he kept leaving to stop another fight(there was also the fact that Reborn was watching over him with a hawk's eye and kept tapping his gun on the couch everytime he got distracted.

"Why can't they fight outside?" Tsuna whined at the sound at window breaking.

"Just ignore it and finish your paper work, stupid Tsuna," Reborn ordered sharply, cocking his gun at the twenty year old's direction. Tsuna could only nod before he put every ounce of his energy into focusing on his mountain of paperwork.

**CRASH!BANG! **That had to be the fifth wall and tenth vase they had broken. Tsuna had tried, really to ignore the fighting that had been going on for about fifteen hours. He twitched visibly as the sound of shattering glass resounded and stood up abruptly.

Those people just didn't get it, didn't they, he snarled to himself inwardly. He had to suffer through twenty-fucking-hours of paperwork while they decided to fight, fight and destroy even MORE things which often ended up as even more paper work on his desk. He breathed out deeply, as he pushed open the doors of his office and stalked forward angrily down the hall to the source of all the fighting. Reborn looked up surprised as he followed his usually calm student, wondering what his student could possibly want and found himself next to the vexed man outside the living room.

BANG! The doors were slammed open angrily, one of them flying off their hinges before hitting the far away wall with an angry crash, revealing the chaos the room had descended into. Everyone fighting froze at the sight of the once sweet natured, patient boss glaring murderously at them all. Xanxus twitched visibly when he realised that had he been sitting a few centimetres towards the right, his head would've been taken off.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF FUCKING IDIOTS!!!" Tsuna exploded. If the room was silent before, it was dead silent now. Never before had anyone hear Tsuna cuss so angrily.

" I'M FUCKING SICK OF ALL YOU SHITHEADS FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND DESTROYING THE MANSION! IF YOU BASTARDS WANT TO FIGHT SO MUCH, DO IT OUTSIDE! I DON'T GIVE A FUCKING SHI IF YOU DECIDE TO GO ON A RAMPAGE AND DESTROY THE WORLD AND KILL VARIOUS INNOCENT CIVILLIANS! WHATEVER YOU DECIDE TO WASTE YOUR TIME WITH, DO IT SOMEWHERE WHERE IT WONT CAUSE MORE DAMAGE TO THE MANSION AND CREATE MORE FUCKING PAPERWORK FOR ME TO FINISH!"

He whipped around and pinned the two swordsman with a burning stare, freezing the two to the spot.

"YAMAMOTO, SQUALO! IF YOU FUCKING WANT TO TRAIN SO MUCH, THEN KEEP IT TO THE FUCKING TRAINING ROOM! IF YOU TWO COULD READ, THEN YOU WOULD REALISE THAT THAT'S WHAT THE ROOM WAS MEANT FOR! GO!" There was no need for more orders- absolutely terrified at the 180 in personality Tsuna had gone through, the duo quickly ran out of the room, stumbling over each other in their haste to get the out of the man's wrath.

"GOKUDERA! WHAT WERE YOU FUCKING THINKING? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT BELPHEGOR JUST BECAUSE HE KEEPS RILING YOU UP! IF HE WANTS TO SEE BLOOD, HE CAN GO MASSACRE A BLOODY TOWN FOR ALL I CARE!" The former looked ashamed at his hot tempered manner of dealing with people while the latter looked torn between fear and interest because of what Tsuna had suggested. Everyone else present looked shocked and horrified. Since when had Tsuna ever promoted mass genocide?

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his amused smirk.

Tsuna took another deep breath and glared at his sun guardian. "RYOHEI! YOU SHOULD KNOW TO GROW UP BY NOW AND STOP FIGHTING WITH OTHERS JUST BECAUSE THEY'RE IN THE SAME AREA AS YOU!"

" GOKUDERA!! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO FIGHT BELPHEGOR JUST BECAUSE HE WANT TO SEE BLOOD! HE COULD JUST GO MASSACRE A TOWN FOR ALL THAT I CARE!!!!!!" The former one looked ashamed that he had fallen into the other trap to fight him while the other one look interested by what Tsuna had suggested. The other present also look up to him in horror at what he had suggested. " AND RYOHEI!! YOU SHOULD NOT GET WORKED UP BY SEEING OTHER PEOPLE FIGHT!!!! YOU SHOULD CALM THEM DOWN AND NOT START ANOTHER STUPID FIGHT THAT CAUSES TOO MUCH DESTRUCTION! THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO LUSSURIA!" The two people tried to reason with the actions("But fighting is extreme!" "It's so lovely to see these bodies all sweaty and--"), in a failure of an attempt to calm Tsuna down.

It didn't work. Tsuna stared blankly for a moment before he smiled, his eyes curving up into two cresent moon shapes – it was a smile full of doom and promises of sadistic retribution. One that easily overpowered and destroyed Fuji Syuusuke's one from Prince of Tennis. It was so terrifying that even Xanxus and Hibari dared not speak.

"What reason," he replied sweetly, his smile becoming sharper as he spoke, "do you want to make? Hmm?" The two merely looked at Tsuna, looked at each other before running for their lives. Xanxus howled with laughter while Hibari eyed his boss with an amused look.

"So you finally decided to show your---" He was abruptly cut off when Tsuna turned to them, smiling in the same manner as he did with Lussuria and Ryohei.

"And I suppose you two have an adequate reason for laughing?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly before his eyes snapped open and he exploded angrily.

"IF YOU TWO LAZY JACKASSES DECIDED TO INTERVENE ONCE IN AWHILE, THE REST OF THE IDIOTS WOULD'VE SHUT UP AND CALMED THEMSELVES DOWN AND LEAVE THE HOUSE INTACT! BUT NOO, YOU TWO ASSES ARE JUST TOO LAZY TO DO EVEN FUCKING THAT!" They stared at Tsuna in shock, surprised that Tsuna was angry enough to even yell at them. Unable to form anymore coherent sentences, Tsuna snarled once again and grabbed Leon, who then morphed into a very familiar slipper that Hibari recognized, and flung it with deadly accuracy at the closest person. Hibari froze in shock as the slipper hit him dead center in the face, leaving a bright red mark.

"Now, if any of you dare speak, let alone start another fight," Tsuna hissed, "I'll fucking shut you all up myself." And with that, he stormed out of the room, leaving an amused Reborn with two shell shocked people. Xanxus took one look at Hibari's face and broke into peals of loud laughter.

Suddenly the door opened a fraction and a shoe sailed through the air and smacked the laughing Xanxus in the face too, leaving an almost identical red print on his face to match Hibari's.

Tsuna stuck his head through the door and glared.

"I said no fucking noise!"The door slammed shut again as Tsuna made his way back to his office, pleased with the dead silence that seemed to envelop the mansion.

An amused Reborn merely laughed quietly as he took his leave after his student.

"Kufufufu, my, my, what on earth happened here?" Mukuro cast an amused look over the still shell shoked mafioso.

"Did something terrible happen?" That was Lambo, peering over each and every member curiously.

When Mukuro and Lambo came back from their missions, they were surprised to find the Vongola mansion silent as a graveyard, with of the occupants forced to visit the resident therapist in order to get over their trauma.A trauma caused by hearing their sweet, cute, calm, kind hearted boss scream at them angrily while cussing them all out. Not to mention, their boss had even suggested to Belphegor to massacre a town full of innocent people. It was enough to shut down the thought process of anyone who knew Tsuna well enough.

The trauma was so much, that even Gokudera nearly ran away at one point when he accidently met Tsuna in the hallway. Tsuna had smiled at him sweetly, while Gokudera looked like he had seen a ghost.

Xanxus and Hibari were also forced to reside in their quarters, much to their displeasure. No matter how hard Bianchi and Shamal tried, they couldn't rid the men of the red imprints on their faces that still had yet to fade. It said a lot about Tsuna's strength.

When questioned by outsiders, no one(other than those at the scence) could seem to explain the fear the guardians and Varia members held for Tsuna, to the point where they began to take his orders without question.

Then again, no one really wanted to relive the "incident" as the traumatic event was now being named.

**AN** : This one is already fixed by Shinsei Tsukiko. I'm really sorry that I'm bothering you this much, Shinsei-san!


End file.
